


Never Let Me Go

by Muchen_Atobe



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe
Summary: 我爱你。永远爱你。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 1





	Never Let Me Go

忍足侑士最近一直听到一个声音。

那天下午他帮向日搬家，开着车行驶在跨海大桥上。晚夏初秋的时候午后的阳光充足而明媚，他打开窗户任风连带着海浪的声音一同吹进车厢。后排坐着的向日因为连日的奔波早已睡熟了，忍足将音响的音量调小，但还是有那么几句话飘到他的耳边。他轻轻地跟着曲调哼唱着，有些歌词遗忘了就含混过去。他开车的速度很快，但也十分平稳。快到对岸时忍足放慢了速度，抬起头看向前方被铁质钢架框起来的那些摩天大楼的光影，在他面前闪闪发光。

要进城时道路就变得拥挤了，忍足快速地摘下了眼镜用手边的眼镜布擦了一下，又重新戴上。方才的干燥的空气和折射的光线让他眼角微红。忍足眨眨有些酸涩的眼睛，想着待会儿送完向日要去药店买些眼药水。前面的车这时移动了，他的脑神经又和方才断了的曲调连上。忍足踩着油门驱使着它滑下去，和其他人一起滑进这座城市的深渊巨口中。

他每当要进城的时候都会如此烦躁，有些期待，但更多的是想逃避。忍足胡乱地哼着那首歌，期待能给自己的心灵多些慰藉，但此时似乎是不怎么管用了。当车辆轮胎下桥的一瞬，忍足的心灵电台就被插播了一则声音简讯，那封简讯的主人他分辨不清，但他明明白白地听见了简讯的内容。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

那几个字一直重复着，在他耳边，脑海和心脏的位置，他想连上音乐，可完全不行。忍足只觉得自己好似被阳光包裹在一个透明又温暖的球体里，那种他渴望的声音从四面八方涌至。他抗争过，他想，他反问了那个声音无数次——

“你爱我吗？你真的爱我吗？”

“我爱你。”那个声音回答他：“我真的爱你，我永远爱你——”

忍足车内音响里面的音乐又回到了他的耳边，他觉得这个车厢舒适无比。他连上了那首歌的歌词，欢快上扬的曲调吵醒的向日，后座的红头发男子兼前队友揉揉眼睛不满地抱怨着：“喂！忍足，你在做什么？！”但他依旧充耳不闻，沉浸在美妙的，闪烁着金光的情景剧中。“你到底在唱什么嘛。”向日耐不住好奇心的探身上前拿过被忍足扔在副驾驶座位上的碟片，他翻过那封已有些模糊的封面，后面列着歌曲名字和序号。“现在都用蓝牙连接音响了侑士。”向日将碟片扔了回去，晃荡的车厢让他看不清楚后面太小的字体。“是不是快到了？”他接着问道。

“当然。”忍足看了看旁边的手机地图，还不忘反唇相讥旧友：“岳人，你回家的路都记不清楚吗？”

“你这个说话的语调真是太吓人了。”向日没有立刻反驳他多多少少让忍足觉得有些奇怪。“太像迹部了，刚才我几乎都以为我没睡醒还在球场上。”

“不会吧，迹部给你的心理阴影这么大？”忍足透过镜片看向后视镜，向日正看着窗外，似是在回忆那些日子。

“那可说。”他最终摇摇那颗万年不变的红色蘑菇头回答道。

拐过一个弯路口，就到了向日岳人要住的新公寓。忍足扎着小辫挽起袖子，弯腰搬纸箱时白衬衫隐约透露出来的弧度惹得路过的女子忍不住偷瞄两眼。把最后一个纸箱送入电梯间后，向日拍着忍足的肩膀说要请他吃个晚饭，忍足婉拒了。“你刚搬新家，还有很多事要忙。”他边说着边打开车门上车。“下次吧，等你结婚后再说也不迟。”

说到结婚，向日难得有些不好意思。“快走吧快走吧！”他冲着开了半个车窗的忍足喊道：“等我结婚那天一定请你吃大餐！”

忍足笑笑，挥挥手把车开走了。现在正是大家都下班的时刻，俗语说堵车时分。天色渐渐暗了下来，忍足看了看前方一眼望不到头的车队，关了侧窗，将头顶的天窗打开，总之也可有新鲜的空气灌入车厢。在等待绿灯时他重新定位了目的地，本来是想要回家的，但鉴于他今天的心情出奇地好，忍足决定开着车再去跨海大桥上走一遍。上了桥车辆逐渐稀疏起来，两侧路灯也都亮了。看着后视镜里面与他渐行渐远的城市轮廓，忍足直觉畅快。他就在这刻下定决心了今夜不回去，要在郊外找个旅店住宿一晚。总之他是不想回到紧逼的铁盒子之中。

银色车辆优美的流线型身躯划过微凉的空气，那个声音此刻又找到了忍足。他看着山坡上一栋栋小房子华灯初上，海浪冲击着堤岸，有人在他心里不断重复着：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……我十分爱你，我永远爱你。”

他享受着这段声音，这个声音一直不停歇地对他喃喃细语，重复着相同的字眼，却让忍足的心中柔情满溢。他开在郊区的公路上，朝着方才定好的那间小旅馆开去。进入小镇后他放慢了车速，重新打开了侧窗。街边的小酒馆已经开张了，红色黄色的彩灯装饰了一面墙。再次等红绿灯时忍足将车窗全打开，他的半臂搭在车窗沿上，他侧头扫视着临街的行人和建筑物。偶然一瞥，红灯已经转绿。忍足直接换道转弯，前方车急促的喇叭声才将他惊醒。意识到自己干了蠢事后他抱歉一点头，也不管交警和方才的车主隔着两层玻璃能不能看到，他直接把车转了过去。他方才出神地注视着左手边街道上的一家花店，或许是为了招揽客户，花朵都被凌乱地摆放在了室外，看上去色彩纷呈好不热闹。他停下车走到花店门前，看着放在廉价水桶里的红玫瑰不语。

“您就要这一支吗？先生？”花店内的店员如此问着拿了一支玫瑰进来的忍足。

“就一支。”他说：“麻烦你了，能帮我包起来吗？”

“您是要送人吗？”店员是个在日的韩裔阿姨，她日语说得不怎么流利，在选包装纸颜色时直接拿出了几张放在忍足面前让他挑选。“如果是送女朋友的话，我觉得这个比较好。”

忍足看向那块米白色的包装纸，摇了摇头。他指着另一块黑色的包装纸说：“要这个，黑色的。”

“好的。”店员阿姨没有多问，照旧将一支满天星配在了玫瑰旁，却又遭到了忍足的拒绝：“不要别的花，只要一支玫瑰就够了。”

他捧着花束走出花店，忍足又转身进入了花店旁边的便利店。当一个相貌英俊的男人捧着玫瑰花束在货架之间穿梭，他的身影很难不吸引放学后在便利店寻找夜宵的学生们的目光，无论男女。忍足在背后几道目光的探究中停在了蛋糕区，拿了一块蛋糕和一瓶弹珠汽水到收银台结账。排队等待时他望向收银台旁边的杂志架，上面堆满了各种八卦图片和各种劲爆的标题。他上一次注意到这些杂志还是英国皇室成员大婚时。几年过去，这次的封面人物早就换了。换成了金发碧眼的年轻男人，和他身边的一个棕色卷发女子。模糊的狗仔照片上书着粉红色的夸张大标题，不外乎是说财阀继承人的订婚宴云云。

到他结账了。忍足将蛋糕和汽水放到收银台面上，掏出了信用卡支付。在信用卡“滴”的一声后，那个声音又回来了，在他耳边依旧重复着：“我爱你，我爱你，我现在，过去，未来，直到永远，我爱你，我爱你，我会一直爱你，我会永远爱你。”

他签好名字，拎起塑料袋走出了便利店。忍足掏出了车钥匙，将东西放到副驾驶后却又关上了车门。他站在空荡荡的停车场上，深吸一口气，抬头望向郊外的天空。今夜没有星星，只有一轮明月高悬。那个声音还在他耳边，一次比一次清晰地重复着说道：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

忍足闭上了眼睛。

那时候他摘了眼镜，望向爱人碧蓝色的眼眸，他们在永不消逝的时光中许下诺言，鸭绒被上方的空气中都闪着金色的光芒。他们互相拥抱，十指相扣，灵魂融化在烈日中成为一摊明亮的水。他要凑过去看，被迹部勾出脖子吻住，又跌倒在伊甸园柔软的床垫里。忍足不断对迹部说着，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”迹部反问他：“你会爱我到多久？”他说永远。我会一直爱你，我会永远爱你。

忍足睁开眼，转了下车钥匙开门进去。他打开车载音响，打开天窗，寂静的小镇上大货车碾压路面的声音呼啸而过。音响里的那首歌又模糊了。忍足按照导航的指示到达了那间旅馆，在下车前他关闭了音响，红色的日期数字在他的平光镜片上一闪而过。

现在是10月5日。十二点钟已经过去了。忍足关上了车门，将玫瑰和蛋糕留在了副驾驶。隔着两层厚玻璃，他在黑暗中看到了自己的脸。

“我会永远爱你。”他耳边的声音这时已经停了，忍足终于听见它说出来了另外的话语，他缓缓依照如此念道：

“却也不是非爱不可。”

END

_________________________________

  1. 24h内激情摸鱼
  2. 因为一边打字的时候脑海里一直盘旋《Never Let Me Go》yutaka yamade 这首歌，所以也就用作本文名字。这首歌源于石黑一雄的作品《莫失莫忘/Never Let Me Go》




End file.
